


【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（二）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：极度混乱的性关系留得住人留不住心万人迷大明星梅西又脏又乱又渣只能说现在逃走还来得及后续不知道还有没有，随缘~





	【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（二）

梅西是在试镜的酒店一楼大堂的厕所里被弗兰基•德容堵到的，想想这部戏的导演莱因克尔，真是天理循环，报应不爽。  
毕竟莱因克尔是梅西第一个男人，也是被19岁的梅西堵在了颁奖典礼后台的洗手间里，从那以后，天才的演技和资源开始匹配，他才有幸能在20岁就获得奥斯卡影帝的提名，22岁就拿到了第一个小金人，说起来，也真的都是这个英国老男人的功劳。  
年轻人热情地不像话，密密实实地把梅西抱在怀里像一只和主人久别重逢的金毛犬一样不住地舔着他的嘴唇，其实他们分开也就最多不超过三天，分开之前至少昏天黑地地做了一夜。  
如果德容有尾巴的话，梅西分神想，这会儿小伙子的尾巴估计要晃出残像来了。  
想到这里阿根廷人噗嗤一声笑了出来，捏了捏对方手感颇佳的屁股：“你这次是来试哪个角色的？”  
“嘿！”敏感的小男孩儿向后跳着躲开了，德容对自己屁股的保护总是很严密，不给捏当然也不给玩：“男二，那个前期和主角死心塌地后期被主角抛弃之后黑化了的反派，都是和你的对手戏哦。”  
梅西对着镜子整理了一下刚才被德容扯乱的领带，从裤子口袋里掏出早就准备好的LOEWE 01，这款别称「事后清晨」的香水，如果那个外表绅士骨子里风骚的英国老男人口味没变的话，大概闻到就会发情。  
梅西笑着低下头把香水扑在腕口和颈侧，在这款带有粉质气息的木质香气里，少年时的画面一如昨日。

伦敦总是潮湿而冷，阳光难得，当第一缕破晓的晨光穿透纱质窗帘的缝隙的时候，透过玻璃窗而来的温度一如既往。那个时候，他和莱因克尔往往已经结束了磨人而漫长的缠绵悱恻。  
那个时候真好，他喜欢那个英国男人体贴绅士的一面，虽然是梅西主动诱惑，可他们算得上是互相吸引，莱因克尔对他的赞美渴望，花样百出，直白热烈，毫无遮掩。  
身体被填满的时候，莱因克尔就给他讲戏，一边操一边讲，动情致性，确保梅西即使下了他的床也永远忘不了。  
他的本事，三分之一天赋，三分之一得益于老男人的调教，最后三分之一成就于莱因克尔对他从不吝惜的鼓励和赞美。  
他最爱看老男人一颗颗把白衬衫的扣子系上的样子，别样禁欲的气质让他迷恋至今，后来也就在只在那个叫马克的德国摄影身上窥见一二痕迹。

德容在他的耳垂上狠狠咬了一口，说是狠狠，可也终究不舍得咬破，怕梅西生气，又挂在他的身上讨好的替他舔着。  
梅西把自己从回忆拔出来之后想了想，顺手在德容的发尾喷上了自己的香水，笑着在荷兰人的腮边印下一个吻：“别刚红起来就让导演和制片等，做个好孩子。”  
年轻人轻快地走出了洗手间，和门口等着的拉基蒂奇分享一个愉快的拥抱。  
经纪人嗅了嗅空气里的味道，走过来开始给梅西最后一次整理仪表：“我说，你知道其实杰里已经和剧组打好招呼了吧，弗兰基这次只是来走个过场的，用不着对着导演卖屁股，何况这孩子对自己的屁股看得那么紧。”  
“我知道啊，可是弗兰基不知道”，巴萨的小国王捂着嘴巴狡黠的眨眨眼：“加里和他贴面礼的时候一闻就肯定明白是我的干的，他是个真正的绅士，明知道是我的人，他不会动的，但是逗逗小朋友也很有意思嘛，是不是~”  
“你呀你呀”，拉基蒂奇无奈的叹了口气，虽然不赞同，可还是纵容了：“传出去说你欺负新人就更有意思了。”  
梅西抬起头在拉基蒂奇的下巴上吻了吻，眨着眼睛的样子纯洁又无辜：“我哪里有欺负他，明明都是弗兰基在「欺负」我啊。”

“想不想我？”  
梅西在试镜结束之后偷偷溜上了莱因克尔的保姆车，如他所愿，久负盛名的大导演替他完成了促狭的恶作剧，德容红着脸捂着屁股又不敢反抗的样子真是可爱，荷兰人白而薄的皮肤红的简直要滴出血来。  
“你也不小了，欺负新人这种事，下次我可不帮你了。”莱因克尔顺着梅西的力道从善如流地躺倒在皮质的沙发上，施施然的样子还是如几年前一样风度翩翩。  
不要喜欢老男人，他们能勾引你轻易交付所有其他的可能性。  
“你还没说，你想不想我。”梅西抬起身坐在了莱因克尔的胯骨上，手里还攥着对方的领带，笑靥如花。  
“我当然想你，里奥”，老男人伸手抚上了小国王的脸颊，拇指摩挲着那片淡红的下唇，眼神里坦坦荡荡：“你还记得我和你分手的时候说过的话吗，我已经老了，该开始想想退休后20年的日子了，我不敢想你，我可不想死的时候上头条，「一代名导在当红影星身上精尽人亡」，啧啧啧，这种大新闻，还是留给别人吧。”  
“骗子”，梅西把自己埋进莱因克尔的胸口，密密匝匝的箍紧对方，老男人的颈侧总是有香水味，非常温暖亲切的东方调，这是专属于梅西的味道，其他时候的莱因克尔总是冷淡而寂寥：“加里这个骗子，骗我离开他，不就是怕关系曝光耽误我的前途，可我根本不怕，你也看到了，粉丝对我是个同性恋接受良好，你后不后悔了？”  
莱因克尔低低地笑了起来，胸腔的震动震得人心里痒痒的，英国人的西班牙语里总有说不出来的调调，发音硬而快，不像他自己含含糊糊的：“你找了个粉丝和你找了我能一样？粉丝可以是你的真爱，可你找了我这样有曝光有资源的导演，即使我真的喜欢你，你也会被扣上一个靠屁股上位的骂名永世不得翻身。”  
“加里真爱我，可我难道不就是靠和加里上床上位的？”  
“给老年人留点儿面子，你在我身上撩拨了这么半天我还没彻底硬起来已经够丢人了，分手之后再说谁爱谁这样的话，就太失态了。”  
男人伸手解开了梅西的衬衫，指尖划过的地方激起一阵阵战栗，阿根廷人细小的哼唧了一会儿，笑了笑：“从前都是加里照顾我，今天我伺候伺候加里吧。”  
他刚要俯下身去，却被莱因克尔捏住了下巴翻身压倒在沙发上吻了上来，英国人的伦敦腔西语性感至极，热气吹在耳边：“你不用拿出你和你的小男朋友那套出来取悦我，我想要的，还是你「美妙的屁股」，我甚至妄想过里奥能给我生个孩子。”  
梅西的眼睛湿漉漉的，被正儿八经进入的时候叫得特别大声。  
“这么兴奋吗？我的男主角”，老男人揉了揉那把已经剪短了的卷发：“会被人听见的。”  
“如果……如果是加里”，已经不小了的小国王努力深呼吸来抑制自己已经开始哽咽的喉咙：“全世界都知道，也没关系。”  
莱因克尔笑了起来，放缓了节奏，开始给他的男主角讲戏：“这部戏呢……”


End file.
